


[Podfic] "I Will Lead And Thou Shalt Follow"

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that Fëanor had little love for his half-brothers, yet Fingolfin followed him to betrayal and, ultimately, to death in single combat against Morgoth.</p>
<p>There were many lies handed down through the ages, and this lie covered something so forbidden and irresistible that no law could forbid it, neither could death or doom destroy it.</p>
<p>The Arc of Fire, the blazing thread connecting the houses of Fëanor and Fingolfin encompassed three generations and thousands of years. It began in Valinor, in the Years of the Trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] "I Will Lead And Thou Shalt Follow"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“I Will Lead And Thou Shalt Follow ”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



**Title:** "I Will Lead And Thou Shalt Follow"  
 **Author:** Spiced_Wine  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion  
 **Pairings:** Fëanor/Fingolfin, Fëanor/Glorfindel, others in the background  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 2:10:34, mp3  
 **Warnings:** Incest, sexual content, noncon/dubcon elements, idiosyncratic pronunciations of Quenya, pervasive Fëanor  
 **Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/oo66m8g9y5qs2vs/I_Will_Lead_And_Thou_Shalt_Follow.zip)  
 **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-will-lead-and-thou-shalt-follow)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, huge thanks to Spiced Wine for her generous transformative works policy, for writing such compelling stories, and for being an all-around nifty person. I'm so thrilled to be able to roll around in this 'verse to my heart's content! :D
> 
> In case you're intrigued by the series designation, I am planning to record the rest of the stories in the Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned 'verse--so if you like what you hear, there's plenty more to come! Technically, Dark Prince is the first in the series, and I do have quite a bit of that recorded already and nearly ready for posting. Chronologically speaking, however, this story is the beginning, so I thought it would be a good introduction for everything that follows, as well as a way to defeat my months-long case of podblock.
> 
> As a side note, I found myself listening to ["Can't Say No (To You)" by VAST](http://youtu.be/HxhoKBxTqt0) on repeat while doing the initial edits, and it turned into the story's theme song for me. I ended up not using any samples in the podfic itself, as by the point it occurred to me I was tired of fiddling with it and just wanted to _post_ the dang thing already, but I thought it bore a mention anyway. The creative process at work, eh? :)


End file.
